targets_of_the_digimon_emperorfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve (Gabe's Eevee)
Eve is an female Eevee owned by Gabrielle. She is an Pokémon Appearance Eve is a well groomed fennec-like fox creature. Gabrielle keeps her clean and healthy. She has a heart and two pairs of lungs and a stomach which makes her a living breathing creature. She is also able to reproduce sexually by giving birth to live young. She has a bushy tail and a mane where she enjoys being petted. She has black eyes, a small nose, and a curved smile. She has paw pads on the bottom of her paws. She has two big ears. Eve wears a pink rubber band around her neck which is considered to be her collar and the collar says superstar. Powers Eve is able to use many moves like Shadow Ball. When she feels threatened, she isn't hesitant to use moves to hurt her foe. She can adapt just about anywhere. She enjoys sleeping off her access energy. Personality Eve is a caring and friendly Pokémon who enjoys being with her trainer and best friend, Gabrielle. She is upbeat and affectionate. She enjoys having her mane petted. She is also very positive about things and encourages others to look at the bright side of life. She used to love tummy rubs, but due to being hurt there not by her trainer, she will bite anyone who tries to rub her tummy and she is very protective of her babies and will do anything to protect them like a mother animal would. She is fun-loving and playful. Eve enjoys listening to Classic Rock with her partner. Her favorite bands and musicians are: The Monkees, Louis Armstrong, Issac Hayes, Emerson, Lake, & Palmer, and others. Her favorite song by Louis Armstrong is What A Wonderful World which is also her partner's favorite and what she dreams of. Eve is sweet and kind. When the Digimon Emperor went after her The Digimon Emperor attempted to do many nasty things to Eve like attempting to turn her into his sex slave. He also beat her when she didn't want to be his slave. The Digimon Emperor says he will turn all female creatures into his sex slaves, this includes Eve and all male creatures into regular slaves. Relationships Gabrielle Kleckner Eve loves her human partner dearly while Gabrielle in turn loves her. She is very playful around Gabrielle and encourages her to look at the bright side of life when she's feeling down and often tries to comfort her when she's sad or upset or scared. Gabrielle takes Eve almost everywhere with her. Gabrielle is planning on taking her along with Pacha female Pachirisu and Skit female Skitty to the dentist for comfort when having her cavity filled. Eve is very protective of her owner and will do anything to protect her. She also encouraged Gabrielle to like Patrick. Eve cares for her human partner so much, she let her put a collar around her neck. Eve also enjoys going to camp with her human partner and enjoys the attention given to her by the camp director, Karen. During camp, Gabrielle took her to the beach times, Detroit Outdoor Adventure Center, SeaLife Aquarium at Great Lakes Crossing, the carnival, and the nature center. She's also adored by the kids at the camp and even met and posed for a picture with Bugsy the horse, Cowgirl Colleen, and her partner, Gabrielle. Even the art teacher, Michael enjoyed spending time with her before he died. She was very saddened by his death. Gabrielle has also taken her to school. Category:Females Category:Pokémon Category:Animals Category:Foxes Category:Living